Regret
by sugirusetsuna
Summary: Jadi, aku mohon... bicaralah.


_Aku mohon... bicaralah._

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
AU Fanfiction by sugirusetsuna**

**Warning: Alur tidak jelas, minim diskripsi.  
**

* * *

**Regret**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kau. Kau tersenyum, tertawa lalu menangis. Kau meringis, memaki lalu menyesali._

_Kau. Kau tak pernah menawari kursi bagiku untuk duduk menatap sendu nyatamu. Kau. Kau membiarkanku tersudut di ruang ini beralaskan dinginnya keramik tanpa secarik selimut menemani._

_Dan sekarang, kau... kau pergi begitu saja. Tanpa sungkan kau berlari menjejaki awan, mengitari langit dan bersembunyi di balik bintang. Kau. Kenapa harus kau?_

_Kau. Kau membisu ketika tanya menyapa bibir. Ketika merah masih memolesi pahatan nan tipis menawanmu. Lalu, sekarang kau tak juga bergeming, padahal pucat menghiasi tubuhmu, bahkan udara enggan menyapa harimu._

_Kau. Kau pikir bodohku tuk tak memahamimu. Untuk setiap acuh dan dinginku. Kau. Nyatanya jangkauan pupilmu tak pernah memproyeksi diriku. Karena kau... kau selalu melihat ke arahnya. Karena hanya dia, relamu untuk melepas tawa yang pernah menyinggahi hari, bahagia yang dulu kau jalani.  
_

_Kau. Kau menampik uluran hangat jemariku. Untuk genggaman yang tak terlepas. Untuk tuntunan akan cercah cahaya di balik rentetan duka. Namun kau, kau tersenyum. Untuknya dan perih yang mendera. Untuk kelam dan pagi yang tak kunjung menyinggahi hati._

_Kau. Betapa bodohnya kau. Apakah rantai besi menahan langkahmu untuk berlari? Tak kau dapati kunci dari pintu yang tersembunyi di balik pot bunga itu? Apa duri mawar mengganggu tarian lentik jemari indahmu? Lalu, mengapa tak sekalipun terlintas dalam benakmu untuk menyuarakan namaku?_

_Ah._

_Aku lupa._

_Suaramu terkunci dalam cinta memilukan ini._

_Karenanya._

_Ah._

_Aku lupa._

_Siapa aku?_

_Untuk kau yang bahkan tak pernah melirik ke arahku._

_Ah._

_Aku lupa._

_Kau juga buta._

_Hahaha._

_Are? Kenapa pipiku basah? Ah hujan lagi ya?_

_Hahaha._

_Hei, apa kau tetap ingin bergeming di sini dan kehujanan?_

_Hei kau!_

_Kau!_

_Kau!_

_Kumohon..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Play 00143**

**.**

**.**

"Uchiha Sa—"

"Saburo."

"Baik, Uchiha Saburo-_san_, jadi anda adalah teman dari Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Jika yang kau maksud si brengsek itu maka _yeah_, benar."

"Hm, bisa anda jelaskan apa yang terjadi antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura?"

"Hn, buat apa? Tidak penting."

"Anda membenci Sasuke-_san_ bukan?"

"Aku membencinya! Sangat benci hingga membuatku ingin membunuhnya!"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia bodoh!"

"Bodoh?"

"Bodoh karena telah..."

"Saburo-_san_?"

"Bisa tidak jangan membicarakan brengsek itu? Membuatku kesal saja."

"Ah baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana dengan istrinya, Sakura-_san_."

"Sabu—"

"Cantik... ya, dia cantik,"

"..."

"...rambut merah muda sebahunya, aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuhnya, senyum hangatnya,"

"..."

"Aku menyukainya, tapi..."

"Hm?"

"...tapi dia terlalu bodoh untuk tetap bertahan dengan si brengsek Sasuke itu!"

"Jadi, Sakura-_san_ dan Sasuke-_san_ itu... bodoh?"

"Ya! Mereka bodoh! Sakura dan cinta bodohnya, lalu Sasuke dengan sikap masa bodohnya! Si brengsek itu..."

"Si brengsek?"

"Sasuke itu! Padahal aku sudah menasehatinya agar berhenti bermain dengan gadis-gadis jalang dan mengabaikan Sakura! Aku juga sudah memarahinya untuk mengubah segala sikap dingin dan angkuhnya pada Sakura!"

"Maksud anda?"

"Kau tahu 'kan, Sasuke dan Sakura itu pada mulanya dijodohkan?"

"Ah benarkah?"

"Ya, maka dari itu Sasuke bersikap seperti itu pada Sakura."

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura-_san_?"

"Sudah kukatakan bukan, bahwa dia mencintai orang bodoh itu! Padahal..."

"Padahal?"

"Padahal... aku mencintainya,"

"..."

"Sangat... sangat mencintainya."

"..."

"Kenapa? Kenapa dia tidak melarikan diri dari brengsek itu dan berpaling dalam pelukanku?"

"..."

"Anak bodoh itu..."

"Lalu, kenapa bukan anda saja yang mencoba untuk meluluhkan hatinya?"

"A-Aku tidak bisa! Karena... dia milik sahabatku. Sahabat brengsekku itu. Tapi,"

"Tapi?"

"Tapi untungnya sekarang Sasuke sudah tiada! Si brengsek itu meninggal!"

"Heh? Kenapa bisa?"

"Dia meninggal karena penyakit kanker perut yang telah lama dideritanya. Kasian sekali bukan? Hahaha!"

"..."

"Sekarang Sakura sudah bebas dari belenggunya! Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki wanita tercintaku."

"..."

"Ah, dokter mau kuperkenalkan dengan Sakura?"

"Hm b-boleh, di mana dia?"

"Itu dia, wanita yang sedang duduk tersenyum di samping tempat tidurku. Cantik bukan?"

"Sakura, perkenalkan ini dokter Tsunade."

"H-Halo Sakura-_san_, salam kenal."

"Maaf dok, Sakura memang sedikit pendiam akhir-akhir ini."

"T-Tidak masalah Saburo-_san_."

**.**

**.**

**Stop 00143**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan surai kehitaman menatap ke arah pohon Sakura yang mengering dari balik jendela dengan pandangan sendu. Buliran hangat yang mengalir turun dari sudut _onyx_nya ia biarkan bergulir tanpa seka dari jemari rapuhnya.

"Setelah anda mendengar rekaman ini, anda pasti mengerti Mikoto-_san_..."

**.**

**.**

_Are? Kenapa pipiku basah? Ah hujan lagi ya?_

_Hahaha._

_Hei, apa kau tetap ingin bergeming di sini dan kehujanan?_

_Hei kau!_

_Kau!_

_Kau!_

_Kumohon..._

**.**

**.**

Tubuh wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto itu bergetar hebat. Air mata yang mengalir di wajahnya pun semakin deras dan tak terbendung lagi.

**.**

**.**

_Kumohon._

_Katakan sesuatu... Sakura._

_Apa..._

_Apa... kau tidak lelah selalu tersenyum dalam pigura ini?_

**.**

**.**

"...anakmu, Uchiha Sasuke itu sakit."

.

.

_Maafkan aku._

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Jadi, aku mohon... bicaralah._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**end**

* * *

Ngerti? /nggak  
Semoga ngerti ya XD /kabur  
Buat motoharunana aka nana fic colabnya bakal aku kerjain kok tapi... nanti /ditendang

**Pontianak, 22 Agustus 2014**


End file.
